ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jadgax (Part 1)
Plot Jadan knawed on Will Haranuge bones. Vilgax came in. “I am willing to fight you for my leadership to be rewarded. I want to be leader.” He shot laser eyes at Jadan who dodged them then tackled Vilgax and punched him multiple times in different places. He ripped all of his tentacles off. Vilgax screeched. Jadan smirked then tied him up next Aggregor, Sugilite, a Sonorasioan, A Pisciss Volann, and a couple other creatures. Ben then suddenly bursted open the door with OmniEye. “Eye Guy!” Ben shouted. “Echo Echo!” Azmuth shouted. EyeGuy froze Jadan then Echo Echo sonic screeched him to pieces. He quickly regenerated then smashed Eye Guy into a dying Vilgax. Eye Guy blasted Jadan into Echo Echo who punched him back to Eye Guy who punched him to and fro it went on and on until he was knocked unconscious. The plumbers arrived and covered him in energy cuffs. “Finally.” Ben said. Jadan growled, frustrated. Magister Patelday came up to Ben. “We’ll put him in the Null Void Incarecon and he’ll be surrounded with plumbers and covered in energy cuffs twenty four seven.” Ben thanked him and walked off. He told Kevin, “It’s finally over. The reign of terror is finally. I just can’t believe it! I’m so happy. Jadan was just so……..evil that I almost wanna kill him but I can’t. He can regenerate. But I can freeze him and leave him in Antartica! If he comes back he’ll be chilly alright. But then again he is tough. I’ll be Articquanna and Azmuth will be Big Chill we would spent days freezing him. It’s the perfect plan!” Kevin nodded then walked off. In the Null Void Jadan smirked as he pushed a button on a lever he had with him. His army of robot droids came in and freed him. He then returned to his ship and found his prisoners still there. Jadan smiled then merged with Vilgax. Ben returned and saw this right before he merged. Ben transformed into Articquanna and froze Jadan and the last second. Articquanna charged as Jadan broke free and war began from that battle. His army of Bens attacked. The real Ben transformed, “Waybig!” He destroyed some Sonorasian minions and crushed some robot droids. OmniEye joined in, “Chromastone!” He blasted the evil guys and kicked Jadan away. Kevin absorbed Jadan’s ship, turning him red then he attacked. Julie merged with Ship and shot lasers. Reed sped around the enemies, jabbing them and punching them as he zoomed by. Rammer ran over many enemies, killing them. It was an all-out war. HackWire threw around some Vaxisaurians with his tentacles. The Stanly bros. took apart the droids. Pinch whacked the army of Bens turned into Rath away. The Appoplexians growled then tacked Rammer. Waybig threw them into the ground, destroying most of them. At last the war ended a couple hours later. Very little survived. Jadan now had a few hundred instead of a few thousand. The only people who died on Ben’s team was HackWire and the Stanly Bros. Donstone was wounded and Tetrax mended him. They never really bonded that much since Tetrax got a divorce with his mom, Myaxx. Jadan growled as he returned to his lab. He started the merging process. First with Vilgax and Aggregor. He absorbed the rest of them. Jadgax smiled at himself and let out a ferocious roar. “I’m coming for you Tennyson. Be ready to feel my wrath. Cause when I’m done with you, nothing will be left behind. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!” The screen cuts to his invasion fleet of Chronians and Petrosapien/Appoplexian warships coming to Earth. There are millions of them and they all serve Jadan. On one of them is a robotic shapeshipter beast named Roar who kills all. He wants to kill all humans. And he has never failed a goal of his. Roar snarled and howled. Category:BTHOAA Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials